moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Order of the Deft Assassins
The Order of the Deft Assassins was a deadly order of Rogues that popped up sometime around 12 L.C.. This order was known to be an order of secrecy and few people knew the details, and even fewer were members. Though secretive, they had a moderately large roster filling up their ranks. They were known protecting the good people by getting rid of those posing a threat. Though about four years after founding, the original Grand Master Assassin was slain, and the group ultimately fell apart. No one has heard the name of the 'Order of the Deft Assassins', since. = Ranks = ---- The order had a strict set of ranks for it's members. Known to be strict and not easy-going when it came to promotion. Initiate Initiate is the first rank of the order and is given to members that haven't been proven worthy yet. To be-Initiates must contact the order in their own ways, though once this is accomplished they will be given a task, once this task is finished, they will be inducted. Apprentice Apprentice is the second rank of the order granted to Initiates that have passed their test of executing a set task. Apprentices are assigned an Assassin to be the apprentice of, and thus follow said Assassin on assignments. Apprentices are still given limited information, though normally know the basic identity of some members. Apprentices, when not accompanying their Assassin on assignments, are trained by said Assassin. Assassin Assassin is the third rank of the order granted to proven Apprentices. Assassins are officially full-fledged members of the Order and may carry out assignments. They may also take up an Apprentice. Master Assassin Master Assassin is the fourth rank of the order only given to those carefully chosen. They are required to be veterans of the Order and virtually master assassins. There was known to be few Master Assassins, and the Master Assassins of the order were tasked with watching over large sects of the Order. Grand Master Assassin Grand Master Assassin is the fourth and fifth rank held only by one person. It was presumably only ever held by one unknown person, that person the founder. The Grand Master's identity was known by only the Master Assassins, which served as his/her council. = History = ----In the earliest days of the retaking of Stormwind City following the Second War, crime was at its peak, with the Guard just re-establishing it was easy for people of bad intention, like gangs and other criminal organizations to form up. Though in the midst of it all were a small group, probably ten at most, of master assassins looking to change this unfortunate fact. So thus they did, in order to do so, they founded an organization known as the Order of the Deft Assassins. They elected one Grand Master Assassin, and the rest would make up the Masters Council, forming an administrative body of the Order. After a few months, they began gaining new members, some skilled already and some eagerly wishing to learn, either way, they would accept all skill levels and train them. For the next four years, they'd recruit, train and operate as an Order, a Brotherhood at that. They would go on many operations for the soul purpose of protecting the good-willed folk by assassinating those wanting to cause harm and chaos. Downfall About four years later after founding, out of nowhere the members of the Order were all called to an exceptionally important meeting at a classified location somewhere outside Stormwind. Though after all the assassins arrived, the door would suddenly shut, and they would all be locked in. It was then the Grand Master would appear in the middle out of the shadows, though accompanied by another masked man with a dagger around the Grand Master's throat. Each and every member of the Order were forced to watch their mentor be murdered before them. The man who killed him gave no name, but after committing the murder, he proclaimed that he was the new Grand Master Assassin of the Order, and all would follow his order. Though the members didn't agree with this, and would charge to attack the 'new' Grand Master seconds after the murder, though before they knew it, he'd disappear into the shadows, and all they could do was mourn the death of the dead Grand Master. After this, the entire group decided on the fact that no one other than their previous Grand Master could do something so great as what he originally did with the Order, and decided to part ways and disband. Though this 'new' Grand Master was evidently hunted down soon after, it is assumed one, or many more of the order's former members hunted him down as a final vengeance call for their dead mentor and Grand Master. Since then, no one has heard the name of the Order of the Deft Assassins since...Category:Organizations Category:Order of the Deft Assassins Category:Disbanded Organizations